Harry Potter VIII: BloodRelated Evil
by hawaian kiwi
Summary: This is a story about after Harry Potter deafeats Voldemort. Basically, this is about the adventures of the second generation of Potters, Weaslys, Malfoy, and Lupin. It's about what evil can do to the people you love. In the end, everyone fights together.
1. Back in time

**CHAPTER 1: Back in Time…**

Harry would have to think quickly…. It was his last hope. "Think," he told himself… "Think"… "A ha! Look into the past." Thud! Thud! It was coming. Soon it would be eating him alive. He'd have to hurry. "Oh boy, I haven't done this in years," he thought "Was it 18 years now? Wow. THAT long ago." Stomp! Stomp! It knew where he was by now.

"ARGH!!" Harry couldn't help screaming out in pain. He was on the floor sprawled from the giant headache he felt. Specifically on his forehead… "My scar" thought Harry. "How to look into the past...how to look into the past…A pensieve!"

TREMBLE! TREMBLE! It was on one floor below him now. "Hurry! SUMMONING CHARM! SUMMONING CHARM! WHAT WAS THAT SUMMONING CHARM?!" thought Harry until a … CRASH! CRASH! It was probably a few stairs behind the door now. "Atro… actro… actio… No, I remember!"

"Accio Pensieve!" Harry called. He watched the thumps going up the spiral staircase, following a bowl with a silvery-pinkish liquid inside. As soon as Harry caught the flying bowl, a cloud of pure evil darkness was in full view before his eyes. The cloud had some kind of eyeholes with a blazing red fire in them. Harry could clearly see. Harry tried not to put his hand on his forehead. He got used to it over the years, but this was more than his life pain put together in one searing pain.

Harry took a deep breath, but still couldn't help stuttering, " Vo-Voldemort? Is that y-you? NO…. It can't be…"

The cloud spoke with a voice with the sound of fingernails scraping against a blackboard and the feeling of scraping one's elbow against a rocky surface, shooting shivers through the spine. The voice snickered when it said, " You were a wise one, weren't you? Guess you still are. I could even see it in your little offspring there..."

Harry frowned and said "Malfoy. Don't you dare touch any of them!!"

Before the thing could reply, Harry, holding the pensieve, looked in quickly and whispered – barely breathing – "Albus Potter. Albus, please use those smarts right now." Then there stood Harry. Silently floating through time until he was standing where the problem started. "Thank you, my son…"

With his lungs fully inhaling smoke from the Hogwarts Express, a 35 year old gentleman watched his offspring pull out of the station. He had ruffled, black hair, big, round glasses, and a fading scar on his forehead that still slightly revealed the appearance of a lightning bolt. This showed that he was the world known (wizarding world), Harry Potter. His fame started when he was just a year old and he survived a killing curse, leaving only a lightning scar. At age 17, he defeated the evil Lord Voldemort, who was the one who gave him the scar in the first place. Memories flashed in Harry's mind, from the first ride on the Hogwarts Express, to the last one and beyond.

Next to him stood his wife, Ginny Potter, formally Ginny Weasly until her marriage, having one of her "beautiful moments". She stood with tears jerking from her blue eyes and tightly clutching a muggle handkerchief – an item she only pulls out when she is truly in her moment. Ginny's long, red hair glimmered in the light of the bright sun matching her shiny eyes.

Beside that couple were their best friends, Ron and Hermione Weasly. Ginny tightly held Ron's cold, pale hands while Ron, knowing the routine, waited for her moment to be over. Ron was redheaded like his sister, but instead of shine, he had grease glowing in his hair over his white, sweaty face. Hermione Granger, but now Hermione Weasly, flicked her matted, crunchy, brown hair behind her ears. She pretended not to care that her kids, like the Potters' were going to Hogwarts for another year. Between the Potters and the Weaslys, two were going for the first time.

The Potters' youngest and only daughter, Lily, stood cross-armed and turned away from the train itself, not wanting to see the situation. Lily looked like her mother, long haired, but instead of being redheaded, she had shimmering black hair like her father.

"How much time left NOW until I got to Hogwarts – EXACTLY how much time?" she asked whining to no one in particular.

"Exactly…" Ginny said, glancing at one of four watches lining her wrists. " One year, 364 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes – in muggle time of course." Seeing the look on her daughter's face, she quickly countered, " But in Wizard time you'll be a pro wizard – an aurorer even, in no time at all!"

Lily looked at her only watched and frowned. Ginny patted her on the back and Harry lifted her up onto her shoulders.

"Wanna say good-bye to your brothers?" Harry asked.

"OK. GOOD-BYE JAMES! GOOD-BYE ALBUS!" Lily hollered over the roar of the train and bustling noises of people.

Harry smiled and winked at his sons slowing edging away into the horizon, while Hermione broke down in tears.

"I knew it and expected it all along," said Ron, apparently prepared, giving Hermione a handkerchief resembling Ginny's.


	2. A Twist of Characters

CHAPTER 2: A Twist of Characters

**First of all, I want to thank my first reviewer: DarkRoseDevon. **

**_DarkRoseDevon_**_:Yes, I hope the rest of my chapters will be different too._

**PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ME!! Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 2: A Twist of Characters**

In the Hogwarts Express sat the sons and daughters of the Weasly and Potter family, the first years who were anxious to know their houses in Hogwarts. Everyone had already settled down a while ago.

"Candy from the Trolley cart?" asked a curly-haired older woman in a high-pitched voice.

"Chocolate frogs! Chocolate frogs! Chocolate frogs!" screeched (a.k.a. a girly scream) Albus Potter, a boy with dark brown ruffled hair and shining blue eyes.

"Calm down already! Blech! I'm only a second year, but I'm sick of 'em!" said James, whose face greatly resembled his brother's, except that right now it was violently green and sickening.

"Speak for yourself. I still love them! And seriously, it doesn't matter what year you're in. The only thing that matters is…" Before the redheaded, crunchy-haired girl named Rose Weasly could continue, Albus interrupted her. His face was full of chocolate and smudges everywhere, and he exclaimed, "Mrph! Lrv 'f Chrclte!" (Mmmm! Love of chocolate!) Albus took a tremendous gulp after his effort of speaking and eating. James still looked sick and as if he were going to puke at any moment.

" Hey, Albus, don't hog it all! I want to try some!"

"Make way! Make way! Prince Hugo wants his chocolate," said Rose sarcastically before her brother could shove a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Hugo made a face, his white skin tightly scrunched up, then spit out the frog that flew out the window and into the beyond, which is who knows where. Everyone laughed they were interrupted by a blond young boy with a fancy hairstyle.

"Hey…. Uh… There's no more room in the rest of the train… except for an empty stall…" The boy hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, "Mind if I sit…. here?"

Albus, having a terrible sense of humor, boldly said with his head down, "No." He chuckled to himself. The blond boy's partial smile sank down, but before he could walk away, Albus said, "Not without having a chocolate frog with us!" Albus laughed and laughed at his own "joke", but no one else did, besides the blond boy who was laughing out of politeness.

As the boy stepped into the stall, James shot him an evil glare. The boy was frightened like a 5-year-old and tightly clutched onto Albus, then hurried into the stall. James then shot his nasty look at Albus who countered the look with a big grin on his face.

Hugo and Rose exchanged puzzled looks, then decided it must be a family thing.

"So, kid, you got a name?" asked Rose

"Mmm…." The boy swallowed the lump of chocolate frog before replying, "Yeah, my name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

Everyone stared wide-eyed except James who frowned and glared with some sort of facial expression that showed a combination of hatred and anger towards Scorpius alone.

"What? … Do I have something in my teeth?" Scorpuis innocently asked. He then understood after a long moment of silence, "Oh! I know. You're just another generation of Malfoy haters - "

"It's not JUST that you twit. Our parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly!" yelled James, then continued, "And Hugo and Rose's are Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger!"

James' outburst caused the kids and teens in the train to stare at that stall of the sons and daughters of the most famous people in the wizarding world.

" Oh! I've heard of them! That's so AWSOME! They're like my heroes- I mean…." Scorpius sighed then took a deep breath before saying, "Potter. Granger. Weasly. I've heard of them all from my parents- ESPECIALLY from my father's tales." When Scorpius finished his sentence, he looked extremely sad and guilty.

Albus was more surprised at the rudeness and meanness of his brother than at Scorpius' ancestry. Truthfully, Albus respected James. Although now he didn't know how bad his usually sweet older brother could get. To give James a hint about what he was thinking, Albus whispered in his ear, "I don't think he's evil – I don't even think he's mean. He might even be considered by many…. pathetic"

James was unmoved and didn't get the hint. He only nodded in agreement of Scorpius being pathetic.

"Well, I'll go bring my stuff into that empty stall… and bring myself…." He quickly glanced at James whose finger was pointed towards the door of the empty stall.

Everyone was now wide-eyed at James, the dictator.

" I'll … catch up with Sara and the other Ravenclaws." Said Rose quickly, then at the speed of light grabbed her suitcases and was out the door in no time.

"I'll go with Scor- uh… I mean go away now! Bye!" Hugo quickly said then whispered in Albus' ear, "Good luck. You'll need it." Just as fast as his sister, Hugo got out the door.

There, in that lonely, isolated stall sat the only Potter family sons. Albus cocked his head at James once. James then realized he had done wrong, but was too proud to admit it. Albus could see the emotional pain James was feeling, so Albus put his arm around him and then comforted him until the train stopped at Hogwarts.

**Again, please please please review me! THANKS! **

**P.S. Reviews can include critiques, suggestions and if you want, you can put what you want to see (Read) in the story, and I'll try to sqeeze it in, but I have the story pretty thought out already. **

**Thanks again!**


	3. One Way to Learn a Secret

**LISTEN PEOPLE! I'VE GOTTEN LOTS OF HITS BUT ONLY 3 REVIEWS! DO NOT BE SHY! EXPRESS YOUR FEELINGS! **

B-pod: Thank you!! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me. ( But your story DOES NOT suck) I'm happy I got you back into the "MAGIC" world. ( if you think it's cool)

**DarkRoseDevon: THANK YOU TOO! I'm glad you feel the people's feelings. I meant to make Scorpius kinda cute – I'm glad you noticed. THANK YOU!!**

**CHAPTER 3: ONE WAY TO LEARN A SECRET**

The excited quadruple of friends and siblings split themselves into two boats, with each family in a boat. They rode side by talking and admiring the great castle, which was Hogwarts. The friends rowed slowly, then soon enough they were all in front of the massively lit school to await the assignments to their houses.

Albus and Hugo went in together to get placed in a house. As they quickly said good bye to their second year siblings, James said an unusual "Whatever."

The two first years walked along with the others to be introduced to the professors and such, with the rest of the school.

The Headmaster of the school spoke. "I am your headmaster of Hogwarts, for those who don't know. You may and SHALL call me Professor Lovegood," she said, with her long, blond hair falling into her tanned face. "At the table beside me, you can see this young… chap with the… interestingly styled blond hair." She hesitated to see his response. "This is Professor Shundou, and he is both the potions master and the headmaster of Slytherin." Professor Lovegood just kept on talking, until she announced with more enthusiasm than needed, "And NOW! We sort the first years into their proper houses!!" She stepped back to reveal an old, black wizard hat turning brown, wheezing and talking nonsense.

Albus and Hugo were obliviously not paying attention to anyone or anything she said until she called "Teddy Lupin."

He was a boy with black, long hair (for a boy), and he merrily skipped up. The hat just sat plainly on his head and said nothing.

"WELL?!" someone in Slytherin shouted out to break the silence

The hat still said nothing. After what seemed like forever, the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Next came Scorpius. The hat had to just barely feel the touch of Scorpius' hair to say, "Hufflepuff!"

After a few more students, Professor Lovegood stuttered at the name, "Albus P-Pot-ter"

After a slap on the back and a wink from Hugo, Albus stepped out. Before he got to actually get sorted, Professor Lovegood said a few things: " Your brother. H-He's in Grif-grifindoor huh-huh?" Albus nodded solemnly, anxious to get sorted. Unfortunately she continued, " Your fath-th-ther. Gre-great GREAT man! I kn-knew him. Tell ol' H-harry I s-said… Hi." Professor Lovegood partially smiled.

"Why didn't she act up for me?!" angrily thought James with jealousy.

Professor Lovegood whispered something in the ear of a woman with shoulder-length blond hair, until Albus looked, then stared absent-mindedly.

"At last," thought Albus walking up to the chair. He sat down, and then someone gently placed the hat on him.

"Ah… Like to be a challenge you Potters – Harry and Albus…. What a combo." Said the hat while deep in thought. James flinched and twitched in extreme uncontrollable rage and jealousy.

"Let's see... you've got smarts, and are quite bold…. But no evil I can see… though you are a true hero! Like our father and brother…. Grrrrriffindoor!" The table of Griffindoors roared with cheer and applause except for the moaning James.

Hugo was second to last to be called up to the eerie seat.

As the hat was placed on his head, Hugo thought to himself, hoping the hat would hear with some kind of magic, "Don't tell anyone… I really want to be Scorpius' friend. Please put me in Hufflepuff with him… I know he's not evil."

The hat smiled a smile that stretched across its felt face and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

"Thanks," thought Hugo

The hat replied with a smug look, "Anytime," in Hugo's head.

Hugo glanced at the mysterious hat, then took a seat next to the miserable Scorpius Malfoy. They then started smiling at each other, and soon enough they started talking as if they had known each other forever.

Next to the Hufflepuff table was the Ravenclaw table, where Rose sat on the edge, close enough to talk to Hugo. At the present moment, she was talking with the timid Teddy Lupin, but when she noticed Hugo, she gave him a hug and a quick high-five. Teddy was only nodding and commenting once in a while while he conversed with Rose.

The headmaster of Griffindoor was an older gray-haired man with a five o'clock shadow on his chin, known as Professor Zroxy. He was also the teacher of defense against the dark arts. The headmaster of Hufflepuff was the herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom. Last was Professor Ralina, a young woman with short, brown hair and green eyes. She was the teacher of "Tea reading."

Every student followed his or her proper prefix that would say the proper password to the proper painting of the house.

Albus stood close to his brother, Hugo with Scorpius, Rose with Teddy. They were all now separated and would see each other again in the morning, afternoon, night and weekends. Hogwarts recently added these new social times.

Albus unpacked his things and decided to share a bunk with James. "Not even if a million million dementors would come tonight," James replied to the opinion of Albus.

"Oh come on. Tonight's my fist night here. I'm your BROTHER!!"

James glared and then, after an awkward silence, threateningly held up his fist. Before getting beaten up by James, Albus hurriedly said, "Ok, fine. I'll sleep NEXT to you." James groaned again, but agreed it was somewhat better.

The brothers unpacked, then out of curiosity, and not being able to take it anymore, Albus asked, "what happened to you, James? You used to be sweet and such a great role model that I'd look up to. That's why I THOUGHT you were sorted into Griffindoor. "

James hesitated, but looked solemn, then answered, with a sigh " I'm growing up. Unlike YOU, I'M mature. Grow up, will ya?"

Albus blinked, then sighed like his brother and looked out the window. "But don't you miss the days when you and me would sneak out and lie on the roof? Just to look at the sky at night?"

James snickered "No. Not much – er not at ALL!"

"But wouldn't you just look at that full moon…" Albus said dreamily

James smiled and hugged his younger brother.

**No…**

"James did you say something?"

"No. Stop imagining things you little twerp-o." Albus was happy that James at least remembered his old self.

"Scorpius! Hey Scorpy! Look at that beautiful full moon!"

"Wow, Hugo I've never seen anything so beautiful! It's pink and orange and glowing! – But never call me Scorpy again – please."

Hugo smiled "You know for a Malfoy – for anyone – you're not an evil guy at all."

"You really think so?"

"Definitely."

"Well don't! My parents would kill me if they knew I wasn't evil. Or worse! If they knew other people thought I was just plain nice. They're gonna get even madder when they see me talking to _YOU_ in _Hufflepuff_."

"But Scorpius I like you this way. "

Scorpius smiled. "Thanks."

"NO!! Rose HELP!! Get everyone out! Not a full moon! Not NOW!"

"Teddy, calm down. This is the loudest and only time you've expressed your opinion today. The full moon is beautiful anyway. Just enjoy it!"

" NO! Rose you don't understand! Do you know my…. Father?"

"Remus Lupin? Well my parents did."

"Yeah. He was ... a… er"

"Teddy! A what?!"

"A werewolf." Teddy said painfully "And I'm his kid."

Rose flinched slightly "So? What then? What's so bad! He's not… here.

At that, Teddy howled at the moon.


	4. The Victim of Teddy the Werewolf

Chapter 4

**Thank you DarkRoseDevon and B-Pod! **

DarkRoseDevon - Thanks! Well the action is about to get so much more intense, then die down and kill your insides out! THANK YOU!! I REALLY APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEW!!

**B-Pod**** – Thank you again! Yeah, I figured out the Teddy thing, and I'm just like DANG! Oh well, but now no one knows he's a werewolf! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! **

**Chapter 4.….The Victim of Teddy the werewolf.**

"SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!!" screamed Albus at the top of his lungs in the empty Ravenclaw dormitory with a terrible werewolf in front of him.

SLASH!! Another slash to the arm. Albus screamed in fear and pain as blood gushed everywhere from his arm. It's been slashed up by the werewolf a few times before, but never so badly. In only a few seconds his arm was a shade of pure red. The claw of the werewolf went deep through the skin and even cut the muscle in there. Albus took out his wand as a threat.

"If only I knew some spells and school had already started!" Thought Albus

The werewolf growled. Albus was breathing heavily and hyperventilating quickly. A chase is what the werewolf wanted to do. The werewolf charged at Albus. He ran as fast as possible, down the switching stairs. Anywhere he could, he would pause for a moment's breath.

Albus was then caught by the werewolf's gross hand covered in bugs and small termites hiding in its thick hair. The werewolf yanked on Albus, who without thinking jumped off the side of the railing of the staircase he was on. The werewolf let go, while Albus was thinking that falling seemed to last forever.

"OUCH!" Albus had landed shoulder first on the floor. It was the arm that hadn't been slashed up. He cursed and swore in pain and fear. "At least now it probably won't –"

With a "thud!" the werewolf landed besides Albus on its feet.

Too in pain to get up, Albus let himself fall into unconsciousness as the werewolf violently ripped off the skin of the still bleeding arm and just chewed it…

**One and a half-hours earlier….**

Right before Rose's eyes, the sweet Teddy she knew was growing bigger, more muscular, hairier, and all the more _**uglier**_. (Yeah, that was kind of weird). His face became like one of a dog's, with a snout and pointed ears.

Before seeing anymore of this transformation, Rose ran as quick as possible screaming through the dormitory of Ravenclaw to warn them of the werewolf. Everyone tiredly made an effort to evacuate. Everyone was a bit sluggish and groggy, until they heard a blood-curdling howl from Teddy.

Rose then ran to the Griffindoor dormitory. Rose ran and ran at top speed up the staircase that would lead her to it. While tears dripped down her face, she thought sadly,

" Teddy's a…. Werewolf…werewolf…. Werewolf" Rose kept repeating the word in her head until she slammed into the portrait of the fat lady.

" Hum… I've never seen _you_ around Griffindoor. Children out at this hour are usually well known as troublemakers." The fat lady said in a snobbish rich-person voice

"Listen . . . " Rose was wheezing while trying to blurt out the story as quickly as possible. When she was done, she said loudly, "So I NEED to get in there even though I don't know the password."

The fat lady paid no particular attention and just replied, "No password, no entrance."

Another howl from Teddy sounded. The fat lady was surprised, then said quietly and fearfully, "uh – why don't you just report it to Professor Lovegood?"

Rose took a deep breath then at top speed ran to the headmaster of Hogwarts. Rose explained the whole story, and when she was done, the headmaster had the most terrifying look on her face.

"I'll tell the students to evacuate." Professor Lovegood whipped out her wand. " _Digalos_: _Evacuate the building everyone, there's a werewolf in Hogwarts." _ After Professor Lovegood said her spell, Professor Lovegood's voice sounded from a little ball of white lightwhichextremely loudly announced: Evacuate the building everyone, there's a werewolf in Hogwarts.

Students and teachers of all ages evacuated quickly and quietly, except for a panicking first year in Hufflepuff. He was crying and screaming next to his buddy, until Rose ran out to him.

" Hugo! I'm so glad you're alive and well." She glanced at the peer next to her brother who was quietly, yet strongly clutching on to him. "I see you're making friends. So Scorpius is a good guy I'll take it."

Rose and Hugo smiled until another howl was heard from Teddy.

"Uh Hugo?"

"Yeah, big sis? What's up? Besides what's happening right now, I mean." Hugo chuckled

"You know Teddy?"

"Yeah, of course. We see him like every week."

Rose sighed. "He's the werewolf…. I watched him turn into it."

Hugo and Scorpius were silent, but it was just fine, because Rose could tell what they would say by the look on their faces.

"Anyway, have any of you guys seen Albus or James?"

Hugo cocked his head at Scorpius, which meant, " Do _you_ know?" Scorpius understood what it meant, so shook his head.

"No" Replied Hugo

Rose gulped. "I'll look for them." Before Rose was off and running, Professor Lovegood, who was "overhearing" their conversation, frowned and said, "No way! You're lucky first of all that I'm not making you evacuate with the other kids. AND you're lucky I'm letting you stay with your family."

"And friend." Scorpius quickly said

Not really caring, the Professor continued, " What you're gonna do is just pushing it all the way."

"But _I_ warned everyone of the werewolf right when it happened. If I hadn't, many students would be…."

" I get the point. Wait HERE! DON'T MOVE." Professor Lovegood said. Out went her wand again. She whispered a spell, then yelled outside towards the tired, groggy students and teachers while her wand was at her throat, " James and Albus Potter to Great Hall. James and Albus Potter to the Great Hall now." Her voice was as loud as a loudspeaker with the spell cast.

Only James uncaringly with his hands in his P.J. pockets came over. "Yo" he said

Rose frowned. "Where's Albus?"

"Hm… Don't know. Don't care! Maybe the stupid werewolf will bite that little brat. Wouldn't that be cool! I love those kind of endings."

Rose looked angrier than ever. " First of all, that "little brat" is your brother. Secondly, that "Stupid Werewolf" is Teddy!"

James made a face that said, "Ok, I'll pretend to care"

Rose sighed again. " Was he going anywhere?"

"Yeah. He wanted to look at the "Beautiful Full Moon" With you and Teddy. What a loser." James laughed.

Rose was now extremely worried. "I'm going to look for him."

Before Professor Lovegood could say anything, Rose was off. Hugo and Scorpius sneaked off with her, silently following their role model.

While all this was taking place, James looked like this was the best day of his life. In fact, James was smiling for the first time they'd left home.

_If only he had seen his brother attacked he would think differently._

Thank you reviewers! And all those other people out there! Don't be afraid to review! Just do it and feel proud of yourself!


	5. Albus is Found

Thanks again, for going on this story and checking it out. Please! If you're reading this story don't be afraid to review! Thanks for reviewing!

DarkRoseDevon – Heh and boy are they gonna get a lot hotter! Thanks so much!

KaterinaBeloved – Thanks a bunch new reader! Yeah, you know Rose – she's that kind of older sister person! WOO! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Keep on reading!

**_Chapter 5... Albus is found_**

"ALB-!!" Rose screeched when she found Albus in the great Hall. Hugo had covered her mouth so the werewolf guarding his prey wouldn't hear them.

Albus' bleeding, aching, almost dead body lay there while Teddy had no idea of the bad things he was doing. Albus looked so small, weak and helpless from Rose's point of view. Albus moaned and tried to yell for help but couldn't. It was just too painful.

Rose's eyes swelled up with tears. She was only held back by her brother from running towards Albus and helping him. Hugo was looking away from Albus so he couldn't see him in this kind of condition. Scorpius silently stood there, unable to make a sound.

"We HAVE to help him" Rose whispered loudly as more tears ran down her face. Rose thought for awhile, but thinking under this kind of pressure was hard.

"Um… Maybe I could run down to the Dining Hall and get some meat for bait… to lead it away from Albus" Scorpius suggested. "I mean after all it…. Er… Teddy is a dog… monsterish… thing…"

"Well, I got nothing better, so lets give it a shot. Oh and tell…. James to come down here."

Scorpius nodded then sprinted to the dining hall. There he saw James, uncaringly putting a foot against the wall and cross-armed. Professor Lovegood was nowhere in sight.

Scorpius pleaded," James. Please. I know you're annoyed with him, but come see your brother. He may…." He paused for a second to wipe away his tears "die"

James lost his balance, then fell face-first on the floor with a loud crash.

"Ow…ow…. Look what you did! You know if something happened to my… ow… jaw…. Like it broke… ugh…ow…nevermind…" James said uncaringly while rubbing his sore jaw.

"But are you coming?"

"Of course not. Ow… with my pain…. Ow… I can't do anything ... ow ow ow..."

"I didn't even touch you! But you can be selfish. I'll be back in a sec. I hope you'll have changed your mind by then!"

Scorpius went to a table and grabbed all the meat he could: He stuffed his pockets with drumsticks, had a whole turkey in his shirt, and his hands were stuffed with meatballs.

Another howl sounded from Teddy. Scorpius was prepared to run away, but thought to himself: "For Albus… for Albus…" He picked up the meatballs that he dropped and went to James.

"Hey." Scorpius said

James said nothing. Scorpius then gently kicked him in the behind and nudged his ribs

"Lets go!"

"Ouch! Why so violent!? Jeez!!" James over exaggerated. He and Scorpius then joined up with Rose and Hugo.

James stared at Albus for awhile and nothing else while the others talked.

"This is a set up isn't it, Rose? You just want me to 'Love' the little twerp. No way. He ruined Hogwarts and it's just the first day!"

Rose had a passionate fire in her eyes "No. YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?! You're brother is gonna die if we don't do something!"

James said whatever and left.

"What happened to the James I knew?" Asked Rose

"_He's gone_."

"Huh? Hey Hugo, Scorpius did you say something?"

"No." They both answered

Rose looked around "Anyway, ok Scorpius, you take half the meat and Hugo, you take the other half. You guys make a trail to the Ravenclaw dormitory. The door should still open. Then HIDE. When Teddy comes into the Ravenclaw dormitory, jump out and make sure that he stays there until sunrise, and he can't escape. Got it?"

The twosome didn't say anything, just quickly got to work.

"Do it FAST before Teddy can gobble it all up!" whispered Rose

Hugo and Scorpius worked double time. They took the hall that goes out and around that room then can go up the spiral staircase. Teddy started to sniff, then followed the trail of meat while gobbling it all up. Rose hurried to Albus.

"Albus are you okay? No offense, but you look… nasty." It was true.

_(Okay so the next part is gonna be a bit nasty where I describe Albus' wounds in detail, so if you don't like blood and gore and ick… keep scrolling!)_

The skin of Albus' arm was completely ripped off, revealing cones, muscles and insides of his arm. Rose already could see the white and yellow of infections. His other arm was completely dislocated. As you could clearly see, his shoulder was out of its socket, and the shoulder actually started near the rib cage. His shirt was shreaded and his ribs were obliviously cracked. From the look of it, his legs didn't look so bad compared to everything else. They were both just oddly and forcible bent the way legs weren't meant to bend. Albus' face was bruised so much it was purple, and he had a bulging black eye.

_(Okay, blood and gore and ick done!)_

"Help" Albus weakly squeaked.

"Don't worry. After we've evacuated it's straight to the hospital wing ok?"

"Hurts…" Albus cried struggling just to move

"No, don't move. I'll carry you!" Unfortunately, Rose had no idea how to pick him up. He was injured everywhere. She decided to grab him by the stomach and plop him on her back.

"Ouch…" Albus weakly said but the expression on his face said more than he could vocally.

"Sorry! It's ok… It's gonna be ok…"

" AAAAAAAHHHH!! Never again……" Screamed Hugo and Scorpius at the top of their lungs. They both looked petrified, but abruptly stopped after they saw Albus.

Rose nodded her head, then they all evacuated the school with the rest of the Hogwarts students. Albus was floating in and out of consciousness, only making groans of pain. Everyone was outside for a few more hours until the beautiful sun came up.

"Now let's get you to the hospital wing!" Rose and Professor Lovegood said at the same time.

As the students sluggishly entered Hogwarts again, Rose hurried to the hospital wing. James beat them to it so his jaw could be treated. Apparently James' jaw had cracked. The nurses were wrapping it in gauze, putting on headgear and charming it for a speedy recovery. The injury itself would heal in about a week.

James sat up in his bed watching his brother be laid down in the bed next to him. It suddenly occurred to James: This was no set up.

"Rose?" Albus squeaked out

"Yeah? You ok, sport?"

"Thanks…" Albus said using the remains of the little energy he had

Rose smiled and stroked his hair in a sisterly like manner. James dragged himself towards Albus and a nurse came with him.

"Only one person at a time. I must treat him at once."

"I don't want him here…" Albus said quietly, but the nurse heard.

"But he's your brother."

"He sure doesn't act like it…. Arg!" Albus shrieked in pain with a bloodcurdling cry. He had used all his strength, then was fully out cold.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. Return to your bed.

James was shocked, but then blinked off the emotion. The nurse then used some spells and diagnosed him. She had also treated him, excluding his skinless arm.

In the end, Albus had sprained a muscle in both knees, had broken ribs in a green cast, a black immobilizer for his dislocated shoulder, and an arm spurring blood.

Before his arm was treated with more spells. The nurse showed Rose something.

"Is he ok?" Rose said worriedly. James grunted at the question.

"Hopefully. I've never treated anyone with these kinds of injuries."

A huge gash was shown around a big bite mark in Albus' muscle.

"Wait, this bite was from a werewolf, so does that mean… he will become…"

"A werewolf!" James proudly declared

**REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! There's more coming out soon! (Maybe in like a week) PLEASE DON'T BE SHY! EXPRESS THOSE FEELINGS!**


	6. The Newspaper of Doom

Chapter

**Hey people! Thanks for reviewing! PLZ PLEASE POR FAVOR REVIEW! I really need more reviewers! If you're just scanning this, review anywayz! Thx fanfiction readers! And to my reviewers:**

**KaterinaBeloved ****– Hey thanks! Yeah, well about the ick, well I got kinda bored and I thought you readers should know EXACTLY how lil' Albus looked like. Poor guy. Speaking of Albus, I just had to get a way of showing that Albus does not love his brother ANYMORE. This is a big part of the story, so I really have to figure out a way to show that NO ONE likes James! THX Katerina!**

**Sk8boardgrl**** – OMG! Thanks for reviewing me! You have no idea how happy I am that you reviewed! Anyway, yeah thanks for the comment! Yeah I really HATE when the beginning of stories are boring. IDK if mine is, but I just need action. BOOM! Thanks!**

**-wow I wrote a lot! Let's get to the story!**

_**Chapter 6 – The Newspaper of Doom**_

Nurse Xia, Albus' nurse, got to work in treating his arm. Rose stayed until she was finished. There was no school that day because of the werewolf attack/ Albus had gained much of his strength after a rest. Albus could already talk and walk. Other than that, he was still healing. His treatment was quite a long process. She first got rid of the infections and charmed his arm so his skin could grow back at an extra fast speed. Then, the nurse put Albus's arm in a magical bouble that would prevent anything from touching it. He was just not allowed to use his hand, because it would hurt if purposely used.

"So can you un-werewolfafy him or something with magic?" Rose asked

"I'm so sorry, but I really can't." Nurst Xia replied. Rose sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Albus you wouldn't believe how sorry I am!!" Teddy said after bursting through the door in just a pair of doggy boxers. Rose thought that his rippling muscles from his transformation must have caused his shirt and pants to rip.

" I told Rose… Evacuate….you….. uh…I'm sorry." Teddy fell to his knees and sobbed.

"You couldn't help… transforming…. It was kinda my fault. I…. Should have told everyone to evacuate as soon as you told me, but I did it too late." Rose said in an attempt to make Teddy feel better.

Teddy came over to James "Don't tell me I did this to you to." Teddy whined

"Nah. It was SCORPIUS. I'm glad SOMEBODY cares!" James said loudly. Rose glared then looked at Albus. She was glad he was healing.

"Within a month, everything will be normal… " Thought Rose "Albus will be healed and everyone will forget all about this incident…."

The nurse left to get new sheets and pillow cases. "I'll be right back!" She chorused. There was no one besides Albus and James who were actually injured in the hospital wing.

"Hey Rose lets blow this joint." Albus said smugly. Rose spun around in shock.

"But… you're not strong enough…."

"Oh come ON! I don't need anyone to feel sorry for me! I'm FINE. I'm Albus Potter."

"I'm glad he's down to earth…" Rose thought

Albus rolled out of bed, then fell to the ploor. He helped himself up, but silently grunted in pain. "ach!" Albus said out loud from using his worse hand. The one that was dislocated was much easier to use than the other. The other waswas terrible painful even after it was treated. His arm would take the full month to grow all the skin back, even with the charms.

Albus did his little playful, "Hehe"

Rose smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Albus."

"I never left, silly" Albus teased

James groaned in annoyance. Scorpius and Hugo then came bursting in like Teddy did, but not in boxers.

"Look! We're in the paper for the whole school to see! It says we're heroes!" Scorpius said

Rose took it and scan the headline:

**Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasly and Hugo Weasly saved Albus Potter from Dying a terrible death.**

James read it over her shoulder. "Hey why aren't I in the paper? I helped!" James knew he wouldn't have an answer. He sighed sadly. "I gotta start doing things for the better good!" He said so Albus could hear. Nobody even moved

"Wow." Rose said, amused at the paper itself

"Yeah, but Scorpius, you forgot the BETTER news!" Hugo chimed

"What?"

"The parents are getting them too!"

Scorpius froze "P-parents you said?"

"Yeah, aint it great?!" Hugo said

"Uh-oh." Scorpius said while uncontrollably twitching and shaking

"**OH MY FING** - !" Scorpius screamed

"Calm down," Hugo said. "What's wrong now? Can't we go just one day at Hogwarts actually learning something? Or even just relaxing. I mean, won't your parents be proud -" Hugo then remembered: Scorpius' parents were the Malfoys. This would be servere punishment. Everyone else caught on the same thing.

Scorpius glared at James who was laughing his head off. "I gotta get out of here!!" Scorpius said, dashing for an open window.

"Come on Scorpius, lets deal with it later, I mean when will the letters even reach your father?" Rose said

"He's probably reading it right now, right? The daily news were sent out to parents right at sunrise. Thank God for fast information to reporters!" James said, while a smile crept up his face.

Everyone walked away, leaving James at the hospital wing. Teddy, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo and Albus walked to the dining hall. Everyone had like a hundred-thousand questions to ask them.

"Albus, how did you get your injuries?"

"Teddy, what did it feel like to transform into a werewolf?"

"Rose, are the rumors true that you're Albus's distant cousin?"

"Hugo, what made you come along despite your fear?"

"So Scorpius, does this mean you HAVEN'T taken on your family's reputation to being 'Evil'?"

"SHUT UP!!" Scorpius screamed

Everyone stared for a moment

"What are you looking at?!" Scorpius glared at everyone.

"What's wrong with you Scorpius? Uh, Scorpius?" Albus asked. Scorpius was crying silently.

"I just can't do this whole 'mean' thing. I need help." Scorpius whined

"You need to see a professional!" Hugo comforted

"You need James." Everyone said. Scorpius smiled.

The gang had some lunch, then went to the hospital wing. A couple more people were there being treated. (All were minor injuries) Visiting James was Professor Lovegood with the sorting hat.

"Well, it's your decision. But if you want to do it, the sorting hat does say you're better off there. It's your choice." Professor Lovegood said to James

"I'm gonna do it." James replied

"I thought you might. You sure have changed…. James Potter." The sorting hat said

"Yesiree." James said with a chuckle

"Well, then you may begin to move into your dormitory effective immediately. Schedulolaos!" Professor Lovegood chanted. Magically, a schedule appeared in her hands. "What magic can do, eh? Here's your new schedule. James Potter, you have used up your one chance to switch houses and it is now used up. I hope you're eternally happy." Professor Lovegood said with a smile

"James, what did you do?" Rose asked sternly

"oh, nothing." James replied. Rose glared

"Fine, fine. I just checked out of Griffindoor, and now I'm heading into Slytherin!"

"Why. How." Rose asked emotionlessly

"Well, if you must know, I went into Professor Lovegood's office to ask about the newspap – I mean, to do some business, when the sorting hat didn't recognize me. He said I was evi- I mean, more different and he said I would fit better in Slytherin. Professor Lovegood said to wait at the hospital wing and she would take care of everything, then come back to confirm my action." James said proudly.

Suddenly a green note with a strange scent came hurdling at Scorpius, then stopped dead in its tracks when it was right in front of Scorpius' face. In Malfoy's snake-like voice it said, "Son. I'm coming to Hogwarts to check up on you. Be there in a week." It twirled around to Hugo "I also have heard you made some friends." It then faced Scorpius again.

"Make me proud, son." It then silently burst into flames and little pieces of green were everywhere and the scent was even stronger than before.

"I'm dead."

**HELLO! You've made it to the end of the chapter. Please review! I can't even stress that enough. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it. Coming to a near you: **

**Chapter 7 of Harry Potter VII: Blood-Related Evil. Dun Dun Dun!!**


	7. The Transformation

Chapter 7… The plan

**Hey yo people: if and when you get to the end of the chapter plz review! Thx! **

**Thank you reviewers of chap. 6. It's the end of the year and I'm getting kind of busy, so it took longer to write this chapter along with chapter 6. From now on, I'll just email you a reply if that's ok. If you really want to be on a chapter, I'll just copy my reply onto the chapter after your review. Thanks readers!**

**P.S. I put little notes in parentheses because I was getting bored and I realized some things were kinda weird. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 7… The Transformation

"I'm dead. I'm dead! I'M DEAD!" Scorpius wailed

The gang of James, Rose, Albus, Teddy, Hugo and Scorpius were the only ones awake in the hospital wing.

"Oh, gosh. Please forgive me. If I were you guys, I'd just desert me right now. I'm such a bad person! I'm so sorry, Scorpius, I'm so sorry Albus! This whole dilemma is my fault. If it weren't for me, we'd all be enjoying class in Hogwarts right now! I ruined everything!" Teddy said guiltily

" Ugh! Teddy stop being such a brat and feeling all-sorry for yourself. This is you, ok? Waa! I'm Teddy and I'm soooooooooo sorry! I did SUCH a bad thing. Teddy. Stop. Do what I do: Shut up about it and pretend it never happened." James said impatiently. Rose glared at James.

"Shut up!" One of the used-to-be-sleeping patients yelled because of annoyance.

"Well, James does have some sort of tiny point." Albus said sheepishly, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings

"NO DUH I DO!!" James yelled loudly

"Well, the tiny point he has is that this whole event wasn't all bad. I mean, no school can be a good thing. At some point we'll all get bored and annoyed of school. I want to enjoy Hogwarts for as long as possible, so we have to have less days of school so we won't get bored quickly, you know? But, the main thing is that I'd rather hang out with you guys any day. Who's with me?!" Albus said optimistically

"Listen 1st year, if you don't shut up, tomorrow you will feel kinda funny. And I mean this is the MOST TERRIBLE WAY POSSIBLE!" The same patient screamed louder than Albus and James put together.

"Sorry!" Albus whispered "But who's with me?!"

"We are!" Everyone but Teddy and James cheered

"Ok, but remember I still feel terrible about what I've done to you guys." Teddy said shamefully

"No sweat. Teddy, you're a fellow friend. But right now let's focus on Scorpius right now. We gotta think of a plan that involves Scorpius staying how he is a nice guy. …." Hugo thought for a couple of minutes in a pretty awkward silence.

"Ok, I have an idea. Scorpius and Albus fake a fight! It's genius. When we see Scorpius' dad, give the 2 fingers up signal. Then Albus will start getting mean, because Scorpius can't really fake the whole mean thing, and then BAM! The fight begins with Scorpius' dad proudly watching his son prevail over his own enemy's son!" Hugo cried out brilliantly, but quietly.

The nurse then came in with some medicine for patients. Albus quickly jumped the bed next to James' and closed his eyes. Rose watched painfully as Albus mimicked the hurt expression on his face. The nurse raised an eyebrow then went to James in his bed to give him the ice he asked for. Albus then sped out of the hospital wing and into the Dining Hall. The rest of the gang followed, except for a hesitant James. The nurse went to the next patient and James slowly creeped with the others. He sat down slowly at the empty Griffindoor table with the rest of his only fellow peers who were barely what he could call "friends". (What a loser)

"Guys, I belong in there because I'm injured!" James said, while trying to mimic the painful expression on Albus' face. Everyone glared and Rose threateningly said,

"If Albus can be here with us right now I'm sure you'll make it."

James didn't even glare back, he just said, "Wait up, there Hugo what you said before about the fight? Yeah, uh that's gonna be me fighting Scorpius." Hugo looked at James suspiciously "I mean FAKE the fight, no duh." James added quickly (A bit of an oblivious hint on what's gonna happen - hehe)

Hugo thought for another while of awkward silence in the big, practically empty room. "… Well… ok, that's a good idea, James. It would look better if Scorpius creamed the older son – even older than him – of the Potters. And, um no offense Albus, but also someone fully capable of fighting."

"Yeah, yeah but remember guys: Use harmless spells. Like Scorpius can use the wingadiumleviosa spell and James use the hurtianot spell after Scorpius fake punches him in the air. Got it guys?" Said Rose worriedly

"Yeah yeah use fake spells…. Uh huh uh huh I got ya." James said, while practically dozing off

"Don't you dare try anything funny." Rose said angrily

"No, no. Never. I'm only giving this hero what I think he deserves." James said with a smile creeping up his face.

"Ok, ok. Come on, no jokes. Seriously. Anyway Scorpius don't forget to put your hair in that fancy way you had it on the train, ok?" Hugo continued to direct people

"Ok. Hey thanks Hugo, and thanks James, and thanks guys. It really means a lot to me that you guys are willing to help me… even though my parents are your parents' enemies." Scorpius said shyly

"It's the least I could do. It _was_ all my fault…" Teddy said quietly

"Yeah, and Scorpius you're a friend." Hugo said while grinning a corny grin. (Who says corny anymore? Me, I guess.)

Later that day, everyone was ready for a great first day of school tomorrow, where the young wizards and witches would actually learn some magic. The only problem was that Scorpius received another note from his father.

"HE'S COMING TOMORROW?!" Hugo stuttered out in surprise

"Yeah…. He just couldn't WAIT to see me. I'm toast. TOAST!!" Scorpius wailed in fear.

"Well, just stick to the plan tomorrow. Got it guys?" Hugo said to the rest of the gang. It was much after dinner in the dining hall, but only those six adolescents remained. Everyone nodded in agreement to Hugo.

"Let's do it." Teddy said for the first time without guilt.

The next day was a scary day for the group of friends. (Which means James isn't scared.) Scorpius had put his hair in the fancy way Hugo told him to. The first class Scorpius and Albus had together, which was Quiditch Broom Flying class, and James and Rose had potions class together. It was in the middle of these classes when the Malfoy reunion happened.

(Quiditch Broom Flying class) :

"Albus, I'm really scared." Scorpius said while shaking uncontrolably.

Albus inhaled a deep breath "Of brooms? Don't worry, just pay attention to the teacher and you probably won't fall off. And, come on, I'm excited and I can't even grab the brooms!"

Scorpius looked at Albus' injured arms. "Well you just sort of made me scared of the brooms. _I can't stand hights." _Scorpius whispered "But I'm more scared of my dad! If he comes now, I won't be able to fight James." Scorpius said worriedly

"Just fight me, then if he comes now. But it's early in the day, so he probably won't be here." Albus said

The Teacher, Professor Demetia, stood tall and said like a drill sargent, "Now then! Welcome to your first class of Hogwarts! May you enjoy it fully. I am Ms. Demetia. Now let us begin by reaching your hand out in front of you and saying a firm, 'up'" She said. Professor Demetia looked at Albus then was about to tell him to sit out of this because of his injuries, but then realized he was doing something only a few most powerful wizards could do.

"Probably not.." She thought to herself.

Albus stood there watching the broom in front of him, thinking hard. The broom then came up to him at his own level, and in fact allowed him to sit down easily.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask how you did that?" Professor Demetia questioned

"Huh? Oh, I just thought real hard, and told the broom to come to me. The broom didn't want to at first, but as soon as I got the hang of him, he'd do whatever I told him to." Albus said proudly

"Hm… Ok, could you do the same thing with the grass? Or any non-magical object?" The professor asked.

Albus showed her again and again with many more objects, until the teacher realized class was still in session.

"Sorry class, now jump on your broom, and - " Before the teacher finished, Scorpius was up in the air doing loodiloops, and mouthed the words, "He's here." Albus read his lips instantly, then started to fly up into the air chasing Scorpius.

"You're such a show off MALFOY!" Albus yelled while in the air

Scorpius charged at Albus who pretended to be hit by Scorpius' broom. Then in walked Scorpius' dad watching the fight with great interest.

While Albus fell, spinning to the ground, Albus never hit the ground. Albus used the invisible cousioning, invivisafe spell that Rose taught him to do, but never hit the ground.Everyone stared, then Albus got off, pretended to be dizzy and fell where he used the invisible cousioning spell.

"I came to visit my son and now I must talk to him over here." Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy stated

"Son, I saw your name in the paper. It does not make me proud." Draco said

"D-dad, - er father, it was all a big mistake. I…." Scorpius thought up a lie

"Er.. I hurt Albus in the first place. I charmed that werewolf, and got the fame to avoid trouble." Scorpius said innocently, then smiled.

"Oh, one of the unforgivable curses? I love you son." Scorpius smiled

"So, anyways what house did you get?"

"Hufflepuff" Scorpius said without thinking. "oops – no, I meant slythering!"

"The name is Slytherin and you have just descraced your family."

"The family of you and me?" Draco glared

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Draco screamed at his son

"I know that you faked this all. I actually came earlier to make sure you weren't lying, but obliviously you were. I'm glad you lied, but lied to save your own butt? NO! YOU MUST TAKE OUR FAMILY'S REPUTATION HIGHER AS VOLDEMORT'S HELPERS, NOT A FAMILY WHO FEARS HIM!"

Scorpius cried and cried. "I'm sorry, son. But you must learn your lesson! Crucio!" Draco said with his wand pointed at Scorpius.

"AAAHH!" Scorpius screamed in pain. "Dad I'm sorry! SORRY! SORRY!" Little Scorpius cried as he was tortured with no one nearby for help. (Wow. Harsh punishments, huh?)

Draco whiped his wand and the torturing stopped. "THANK YOU FATHER! THANK YOU!"

Scorpius kissed the ground before his own father. (Poor little guy! He's only 11 years old, remember!)

"Now, all you must do is drink this." Scorpius chugged it all down because it was better than being tortured.

Meanwhile, Albus was sadly looking upon Scorpius, but didn't want to get him into more trouble. Then, running down was James and Rose, who were probably watching from a window up above.

"Lil' Scorpius! I thought you and I were supposed to fake a fight!" James said happily, then punched him in the head.

Scorpius fell down to the ground, and Draco prepared to torture James, but helped his unconsious son instead.

"Scorpius, are you okay?" Asked the worried Rose.

"Stupid Potter! You hit me in the head! Want to know how it felt?!" Scorpius screamed, then punched James in the jaw and nose, opening old injuries and creating new ones.

"You're just faking this, right?" Rose whispered while Scorpius' dad was busy enjoying James' pain

Scorpius looked shocked, then puched Rose in the face as well, who fell on top of James who just got up.

Scorpius smiled and his dad gave him a kiss. "That's my boy." Draco said.

Albus had just arrived and shouted to Draco, "Wait." Draco spun around in confusion.

"What did you do to him?"

Draco smiled sinisterly. "Oh, I made his father proud."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!! Come on people and review YEAH! Review YEAH! WOOOO! The review cheer! OOOOH what's gonna happen now!? You'll find out soon enough! **


End file.
